Various embodiments are directed to surgical end caps, surgical instruments utilizing end caps and methods of using the same.
Minimally invasive procedures are desirable because such procedures can reduce pain and provide relatively quick recovery times as compared with conventional open medical procedures. Many minimally invasive procedures are performed with an endoscope. Such procedures permit a physician to position, manipulate, and view medical instruments and accessories inside the patient through a small access opening in the patient's body. Laparoscopy is a term used to describe such an “endosurgical” approach using an endoscope (often a rigid laparoscope). In this type of procedure, accessory devices are often inserted into a patient through trocars placed through the body wall.
Still less invasive treatments include those that are performed through insertion of an endoscope through a natural body orifice to a treatment site. Examples of this approach include, but are not limited to, cystoscopy, hysteroscopy, esophagogastroduodenoscopy, cholecystectomy, and colonoscopy. Many of these procedures employ the use of a flexible endoscope during the procedure. Flexible endoscopes often have a flexible, steerable articulating section near the distal end that can be controlled by the user by utilizing controls at the proximal end.
Some flexible endoscopes are relatively small (1 mm to 3 mm in diameter), and may have no integral working channel. Other flexible endoscopes, including gastroscopes and colonoscopes, have integral working channels having a diameter of about 2.0 to 3.7 mm for the purpose of introducing and removing medical devices and other accessory devices to perform diagnosis or therapy within the patient. Certain specialized endoscopes are available, such as large working channel endoscopes having a working channel of 5 mm in diameter, which can be used to pass relatively large accessories. Other specialized endoscopes include those having two working channels. A separate accessory channel can also be used in conjunction with a conventional endoscope to facilitate the introduction of additional surgical tools or accessories.
One disadvantage of known systems is the difficulty of precisely positioning and manipulating the distal end of a tool disposed through a working channel of an endoscope or through an accessory channel mated to an endoscope. Accordingly, a need exists for methods and devices for positioning and manipulating a tool.